


[podfic] The Rat and the Ruby Slippers

by majoline



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conspiracy, Cover Art, Dreams, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sound Effects, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is having the strangest dreams, and the strangest headaches, like there's something he's supposed to be remembering. Not to mention the intern's wedding coming up, and that new chemical StrexCorp wants him to develop. It's going to be a busy week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Rat and the Ruby Slippers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rat and the Ruby Slippers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874827) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



> First podfic since April and I am finally getting the hang of my new microphone and desk. \o/
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who helped me make this podfic possible: Green, MemeKon, #rootcellar, mothlights, perquisitor_omnia, Jinxy, and Piscaria ♥ Y'all are the best!
> 
> The note at the beginning of the podfic and the new relationship tag were a request from the gals at #rootcellar, who went, "Whoa, I was not expecting that," when I linked them to the fic.
> 
> Music credit  
> Intro: "The Ballad of Fiedler and Mundt," <http://disparition.info/>  
> Incidental Music: "Tam Lin," [Tricky Pixie](http://music.sjtucker.com/track/tam-lin)  
> Outro: "The Ballad of Fiedler and Mundt" + whalesong
> 
> Font Credit: [Neon Lights](http://www.dafont.com/neon-lights.font) & [Pacifico](http://www.dafont.com/pacifico.font)
> 
> Thank you so much, indigostohelit, for your blanket permission! ♥

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 01:10:40  
Size: 65 MB

[Download the podfic as an MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive.](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/302014100101.zip)


End file.
